


Continuation

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I started this as a simple smut biscuit for the beggers, but it decided it wanted to be more. It helps if you've seen the ending of the movie “Casablanca” or are at least familiar with the dialog and setting of the final scene. If you haven't seen it, what are you waiting for?! It's one of the best films ever made!
> 
> Spoilers: “all things” 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, never were, I just borrowed them for a while for non-profit use. They’re back home where they belong by now, I’m sure.

Continuation  
By Suzanne L. Feld  
Rated NC-17

 

To his surprise, the day went by far more quickly than he'd expected. They had an afternoon meeting regarding an upcoming cybercrime task force that wasn't too boring (even if he did have trouble keeping his mind on it) and the rest of the day was spent reading up on, discussing, and researching a few other possible cases. But as the clock hands inched nearer to five o'clock, Mulder found himself growing more and more nervous.

He kept finding the thought around corners, stumbling across it when trying to think about other things: the previous evening he and Scully had unexpectedly made love for the first time. Mulder had fallen asleep shortly afterward to wake to an empty bed later that morning with a note on the kitchen table, but they hadn't discussed it yet. So far they'd acted like nothing had changed between them when in front of others as well as when they were alone in their basement office—even when they went out and had a dutch lunch at a nearby deli with no one they knew around. 

If he wasn't still a little sore due to the unexpected and vigorous activity he'd have thought it a particularly vivid fantasy but no, it had really happened. It had far surpassed anything he'd ever dreamt, and despite his calm exterior he could not stop thinking about it no matter how much he tried to distract himself. He had no doubt that the sex had been just as good for her and that she had wanted it as badly as he, at least. As he'd suspected—and hoped!--she was just as open and passionate a lover as he could have wished for. And despite his initial concern, they turned out to be as compatible in bed as they did outside of it. His worry had been that after seven years of yearning they wouldn't work for some reason or another—he came too quickly, she had some weird fetish, whatever—but if the first time was any indication, their sex life was going to get nothing but better as time went by. And he had firm plans for plenty more times to go by.

To his surprise, it wasn't so much the actual sex he kept mulling over, but the kissing. Kissing Scully had been the surprise of his life; he'd had no idea that just kissing someone could be just as good, as arousing and erotic, as the sex itself. He wasn't about to go without either from now on if he could help it, but it was the feel of her lips under his and the view of her face as it came towards him that repeatedly played on his mind's eye screen. Although, he had to admit, he'd never forget the feeling of sinking into her that first time either, watching her face as he slid into her body, the deep emotions that had shaken him to his core. He knew then that his world would never be the same, and welcomed everything that had passed and what was yet to come.

But now the workday was coming to an end and rather than mulling over the events of the past, he was now wondering what the immediate future held. It being a Monday without a case, they usually parted at work and didn't see each other again until the next morning; most days in town went by like that unless he just couldn't stand the hours apart and found an excuse to call or see her. But during the week he mostly left her alone, understanding that she was a private person and that, if nothing else, she probably needed a break from him.

However, this wasn't any old workday coming to an end. Just because they'd made love didn't mean that they were suddenly joined at the hip, but it did mean an important shift in their relationship had occurred that they hadn't yet discussed. Her note had only said “Went home to change, see you at work -DS” with no hint of her feelings other than she was probably not pissed off at him. But then he'd had a pretty good idea of that anyway, unless his zonking out afterward had angered her—but since she was already asleep in his arms when he dozed off, he doubted it. Didn't it mean that the sex was uber-incredible when the woman passed out first afterwards? He would certainly like to think so.

Now's the time to take her out for the nice dinner I've been wanting for so long, he realized. Whether or not we planned to, I think you could say we're now officially dating. He snorted laughter at himself, then looked up at Scully's murmured, “What's so funny about this case, Mulder?”

Glancing down, he saw that he had old photos of exsanguinated cattle from a previous case spread across his desk, then looked back up at her. Scully sat perched with her legs crossed on a stool at the counter near the back of the room, a microscope in front of her, wearing a deep red-wine-colored pantsuit and pale yellow blouse, the ubiquitous black high heels peeking out from beneath her pantslegs. Her hair was, as always, perfectly sprayed in place, very much unlike the wild red strands that had, at times, either half-covered her face or spread around her head on his pillow. It had been just as thick and soft as he'd thought when he'd finally been able to plunge his hands into it as he leaned down to--

“Mulder? You all right?”

He shook his head slightly and muttered, “Yeah, just a little tired.” He began to sweep the photos together and stuff them randomly into the files scattered across his desk, afraid to look back up at her until his physical excitement lessened; right now he couldn't even stand up.

Her low chuckle made him glance over at her quizzically. She was grinning at him, not just the polite smile he was used to, but the full-wattage Scullygrin that he so rarely saw--and adored. “Sorry if I kept you up past your bedtime,” she said, sliding down from the stool and walking over to the desk. Perching on the edge of the chair in front of it, she added, “It didn't seem like you minded much at the time.”

Mulder felt the nervousness dissipate as he returned her smile. Mindful of ears that could be listening from either outside the door or bugs inside the office he said, “I didn't, trust me. Did you?”

The grin changed just enough that he saw the shift to sexy that she intended. “Not in the slightest. In fact, I feel better today than I have in a long time.”

He felt his face stretching in an answering smile that he couldn't have stopped if someone had put a gun to his head. “Good enough to go out to dinner?”

Her smile lessened. “I was, uh, thinking of having dinner at my place.”

He searched her eyes, his smile fading, concerned by the shift in attitude. Did she mean alone, or was she inviting him over? He was afraid to ask, afraid he was pushing her too fast, unsure if she really wanted this new relationship between them now or to even just to see him again tonight despite his earlier confident thoughts. He couldn't quite read her expression--or was he afraid to?

The corner of her mouth quirked, then she clarified. “Both of us having dinner at my place, Mulder. I was going to cook, unless you'd rather go out.”

A Scully-made dinner was nothing to scoff at; she didn't cook often but when she did, it was better than even the best restaurant food he'd ever had. “Like I'd pass that up,” he said, relaxing and smiling over at her, leaning back in his chair. “What time? Can I bring anything?”

“Wine, if you want. I thought I'd make chicken so white or blush. Seven o'clock?” She stood and went to the coatrack, taking down her Burberry and tossing it over her arm, then picking up her laptop case and briefcase from its base. “See you then.”

By the time Mulder realized that he could have helped her on with her coat or given her a kiss good-bye--although they hadn't kissed when they'd met in the office this morning, he'd thought about it--and/or walked out with her, she was gone. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” he muttered as he scooped up the files on his desk and shoved them to one side as he stood up. “Let the dick get a little action and the brain goes on vacation.”

Shaking his head and chuckling at himself, Mulder finally left for the day.

* * *

Despite her calm exterior, Scully's insides were roiling with nervousness as she left the office. Knowing Mulder as well as she did, she had been positive he was uncertain and maybe even nervous as the day drew to a close, unsure of how to handle their new relationship—and so was she, at least a little. Despite the incredible sex of the night before, he would of course be wondering if all was okay between them since they hadn't talked about it yet. Her big clue was his lack of innuendo or touching her during the day; it was rare that he didn't at least put his hand in the small of her back as they were entering or exiting the elevator or make some type of sexually-charged smartass remark when they were alone—and he'd had plenty of chances to do both. His turning into the perfect gentleman gave her a pretty good idea of what was going on in that brilliant head of his, and the way he'd reacted to her when she'd made the crack in response to his 'being tired' remark had cemented it.

Well, she hadn't waited all this time to have things fall apart between them now. She was determined to make no assumptions and to keep the air clear between them--as clear as they could, she amended. They were masters at misunderstanding each other at times. Without having discussed it they both knew they couldn't let their new relationship slip when in public, for myriad reasons. She wished they'd been able to take the day off and hole up in one apartment or another (preferably hers, she had food in the 'fridge and clean sheets in the linen closet) and talk things out and, of course, make love all day. But this evening would have to do; no matter what else happened, she was absolutely determined that they were going to talk about this tonight before they bounced the bed.

Forty minutes later she was home with the few groceries she'd had to pick up, hurrying around the apartment readying the last few things before starting dinner. When it was in the oven she took a quick shower without washing her hair, then stood in front of her closet and dresser for a good quarter-hour trying to decide what to wear. Hopefully undressing would be part of the evening, so easy removal was an important consideration. 

Finally, at quarter to seven, she felt about as prepared as she could be. Dinner was ready and warming in the oven, she had put every candle she could find in the bedroom (unlit for now, but a pack of fireplace matches were ready on the bedside table), and the stereo in the living room was playing Beethoven's Fifth just loud enough to be heard, the only classical music she was sure he liked.

The expected knock came five minutes early, and she took a deep breath before swinging the door open with a confident smile. Mulder stood in the hallway with a paper bag cradled in one arm and a huge bouquet of flowers in the other, which he held out to her with a grin. “I guess this is okay now?” he said as he stepped in and she took the flowers from him. “I thought it a bit presumptuous to bring my partner flowers when you'd invite me over for dinner before, but that doesn't mean I didn't think about it.”

Scully closed the door behind him looking at the flowers, a brightly-colored mix of orange lilies, deep blue iris, small clear red mum-like flowers, and a few bright yellow daisies, all surrounded by deep green leaves and ferns in hunter-green waxed paper. “It is, and thank you, Mulder,” she said, turning to him. “They're beautiful.” She was impressed—he hadn't gotten these on a street corner or in a grocery store, they were clearly from a florist.

He stood, looking uneasy, just a few feet into her apartment, the bag now dangling from one hand. She couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looked in nothing more than a pair of black jeans and a dark blue knit pullover sweater with a lighter grey t-shirt beneath, no jacket or coat despite the cool spring temperature outside.

The music surged from the living room behind them, trumpets and violins dueling for dominance. She went to him and reached up to cup her empty hand around the back of his neck, pulling his head down to her for a kiss when he didn't make a move to do it. “This is okay too,” she half-whispered as his face came closer, then closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss as their lips touched. As she had suspected, holy God, could Mulder kiss! Hard, soft, gentle, passionate, his mouth totally unhinged her and made her wonder why in Heaven's name they had waited so damn long.

This kiss, their first outside of bed, was more on the gentle but still passionate side. Several times last night he'd all but attacked her mouth, ravaging her with lips, teeth and tongue as his body pounded into hers—both of which had about driven her out of her mind. Now he held her firmly against his hard body with one arm around her shoulders, kissing her thoroughly but without the unrestrained passion she knew him capable of. His gentle yet insistent mouth told her how much he'd missed her, how much he wanted her and, most importantly of all, how much he loved her.

She could only hope that she wordlessly told him all the same things.

They slowly broke the kiss, Mulder nibbling at her lips as they reluctantly parted. “Wow,” was all he said, tilting his forehead against hers in their unique caress. “I already can't get enough of that.”

“Yeah, me too,” she breathed, freshly amazed at how aroused she felt from just a kiss. If not for the insistent smells of cooked food she'd have said to hell with dinner and dragged him off into the bedroom. But she was too hungry for that—and, she knew, they'd need the energy later. “C'mon, let's eat, I'm starving,” she added, reluctantly stepping away from him, lifting the bouquet she still held but had forgotten about. “Let me put these in water, and you can open the wine.”

“I hope Chablis goes with what you made,” he said from behind her as they went into the kitchen and lifted a yellow bottle of wine from the bag. “This came highly recommended from an elderly gentleman in the white wine aisle who seemed to know what he was talking about.”

As she got a large vase from a lower cabinet, Scully turned to smile at him. “Picking wine based on strangers' recommendations, Mulder? You live dangerously.”

He grinned back, setting the bottle on the counter and opening the drawer where her corkscrew was without hesitation. “Hey, I was in a fancy-ass wine store so I figured that anyone shopping there would know what they were talking about, and he did ask a few questions about what kind of chicken dish we were having. Since I didn't know, he said this should go with any of them.”

“I made baked lemon pepper chicken,” Scully said as she arranged the flowers in the vase, thinking she'd never seen such a bright assortment before. Trust Mulder to pick out something so lovely even though she knew he couldn't see them properly due to his partial colorblindness. “Chablis should be fine. I'd put the flowers in the middle of the table, but they're so big that we couldn't see each other.”

“Can't have that,” Mulder said in a low voice as he maneuvered the corkscrew into the cork, glancing up at her with a quirk in the side of his mouth. “Now that I can look at you openly without the risk of getting smacked, I plan to do a lot of it when we're alone.”

Scully felt her face warm and cursed her fair skin, knowing she was blushing as she turned away smiling. If they could go the entire meal without this happening again she would count herself lucky. And had he guessed her little secret yet? Although she wasn't hiding it and he'd been looking at her chest a lot, she didn't think so. She hid the blush by busying herself in getting the food from microwave, refrigerator, and oven, and by the time it was on the table she'd forgotten all about it.

They didn't talk much during dinner, both of them doing justice to a rare home-cooked meal. Scully knew how to and enjoyed cooking, but didn't care to go to the trouble for just herself and more often than not, had a Healthy Choice or Lean Cuisine frozen dinner if she didn't eat out. Tonight she'd kept it simple, knowing she was a bit nervous, and everything came out fine. The chicken breasts were tender and nicely browned, the wild rice with fresh mushrooms fluffy and not sticky, and who could go wrong with pre-made salad? She had made her own red wine vinaigrette dressing, at least, in apology for using the bagged mix. 

For dessert she'd stopped at a local bakery and picked up a small box of cannoli, knowing they were Mulder's favorite. They had them sitting in the living room with cups of Starbucks Italian-blend coffee made in her French press, relaxing shoulder-to-shoulder listening to the end of Beethoven's Fifth. A small fire flickered in the gas fireplace, adding ambience to the already-low lighting.

As the last notes died away Mulder leaned forward to set his cup on the coffee table with their empty dessert plates, then sat back and put his arm around Scully's shoulders. “Thanks for everything,” he said, turning to nuzzle the soft, fragrant auburn hair over her ear. “This is the second-best evening of my life so far.”

She chuckled, leaning into his side, still cradling her warm cup with both hands. “If I'd known that a simple meal was all it took, I'd have fed you a lot sooner.”

He took her coffee cup with his other hand and reached over to set it on the end table next to him. “Trust me, it's not just the food,” he said in a husky voice, turning towards her and cupping the side of her face in his large hand so that she looked up at him. His face was unsmiling, serious, but his eyes were glowing with love and desire. “It's being able to openly watch you, fill my eyes with you, know I can kiss you, remember last night and hope against hope that we'll make love again tonight. And many nights afterward.”

Scully's heart leaped and she felt a low jolt in her belly, something that she didn't remember happening since her teenage years. As his mouth descended on hers all her previous worries were swept away, her determination to talk this over before hopping into bed with him disappearing, her only concern being how fast she could get him out of his clothes.

* * *

When the door swung open and Mulder saw her standing there barefoot, he felt his heart turn over in his chest. If he hasn't already known how much he loved this woman that would have keyed him in but as it was, it just cemented it. She was wearing an oversized grayish-blue--to him--sweater that hung halfway down her thighs with a loose cowl neck, the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and black leggings. Her lightly freckled face looked scrubbed clean of the makeup she usually wore and her thick, rich hair hung softly around her face. She looked like nothing so much as a teenager about to go on a date other than the fact that she wasn't wearing shoes. 

After giving her the flowers Mulder hadn't been sure if he should kiss her, acknowledge their new relationship openly or wait for her to do it. What he'd have liked to do was just jump her bones here and now, but knew better than to pull that stunt; she had trained at Quantico, too. So when she came over and kissed him, it was with a clear sense of relief that he finally relaxed—and as difficult as it was to let go of her at that point, he wanted to see how she'd play out the evening.

Every time he looked at her he couldn't help but remember how she'd looked in the dim light from his bedside lamp, flushed and sweaty, hair tousled, low moans issuing from that rosebud mouth, how strong her small, beautiful body was beneath his. Every other sexual experience of his life was a pale joke in comparison to what he'd experienced with her; he could still remember the taste of her skin, the feel of her breasts pressing into his chest, the silkiness and clean, flowery fragrance of her hair when she brushed it across his face from above. He was in a state of low constant arousal, but due to a bit of needed relief before leaving his apartment he wasn't in any danger of throwing her to the floor and ravishing her on the spot.

Yet.

He tried to not be too obvious that he was watching her, and since she didn't seem self-conscious he guessed he was doing a good job. On one hand he was impatient to jump her bones but on the other he was thoroughly enjoying their new relationship without the usual sexual tension and innuendo and uncertainty. This was a taste of normalcy he'd never really had before, a little bit of domestic bliss that so many people took for granted every day which he'd only ever skirted around in his screwed-up life. It was too good to rush, and yet he kept having those flashes of Scully sprawled naked across his bed, Scully rising above him as she sheathed him in pure delicious heat, the feel of her soft but firm lips on his neck, shoulders, chest, mouth. And when the music ended, he took it as a sign that his patience was similarly finished.

When he finally kissed her without restraint and she put her arms around him, pressing her body against his, any worries or nervousness was totally swept away. This was the woman he'd known for years, the woman he yearned for, the woman that made him feel a way he'd never really believed he'd ever be able to. Hell, he hadn't believed people could really feel this kind of sweeping, all-encompassing passion, more that it was just a plot device in books and movies. He'd never really believed it was real, and it took Scully to show him that it was.

The feel of her firm yet soft body against his, her hands tangling in his hair, her sweet mouth moving on his, made him want to do nothing more than flip her over, remove only as much clothing as was necessary, and have at her. But there was no way he was going to do that tonight; they were past the sheer nervousness of their first time, although not yet comfortable enough with each other to be totally abandoned, and he had no plans to hurry anything unless, of course, she did; in that case he'd follow her lead, but given his choice this was going to last hours.

She broke the fiery kiss and turned to climb into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips, hands on the back of his neck with her forearms braced on his collarbones as she pushed him back against the arm of the couch. A certain very warm part of her settled right on his crotch and Mulder groaned from sheer pleasure as he put his hands on her small waist. He gazed into her beautiful face, lips swollen from just one passionate kiss, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, and again cupped the side of her face in one hand as he had yearned to do for years. “You keep doing things like this and we'll never make it into the bedroom,” he groaned, fighting the need to thrust up against her. At this point he was damned glad he'd relieved himself before coming over or the night might have ended right here and now, the feel of her warmth pressing on him was so exquisite.

“Oh, we'll make it there... eventually,” she said huskily, giving him slow Eskimo kisses with her aquiline nose against his larger one. “I just wanted to check and make sure you'd turned off your cell before things go any further.”

Cell? What was a cell? Oh, the portable phone. “Uh, yeah, I shut it off in the car before I came up,” he managed. When a man only had enough blood to go to one part of his anatomy, the brain lost out. “Yours?”

“Both phones off, answering machine volume turned all the way down,” she breathed against his lips, then ground herself against him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders which pressed her breasts into his chest, and captured his mouth with hers all at the same time. 

Mulder swam in a whirlpool of sheer erotic sensation, his mind and body overloaded. When he next came to and had coherent thought, he was laying flat on the couch with Scully sprawled on top of him, his hands on her hips grinding her down on him as he thrust upward against her pubic bone, her arms wrapped around his head as her mouth slowly and reluctantly moved away from his. Their sweaters were tangled up around their armpits, their torsos bare skin burning against bare skin. Both of them were panting like they'd just finished a 25k, and he felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of his face towards his ear. “Oh my god,” he groaned against her lips as they both nibbled at the others' mouth, “This is incredible. And that is an understatement.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly against his mouth as she licked his bottom lip which he found unbearably erotic. “Maybe we should move to the bedroom now before we can't.”

“Your wish is my command, although I find it difficult to get up at the moment,” he smiled crookedly at her as she braced her arms against his chest. “And that's mostly because I don't want you to move.”

“I don't either, but I do want to take this into the bedroom,” she smiled as she rolled sideways off him, popped to her feet from the crouch she'd landed in, tugged her sweater down, then put a hand out to help him up.

He stared at her for a moment, mouth agape at the sheer beautiful fluidity of her movements, but he didn't hesitate long. Taking her hand, he stood and then swept her up in his arms and pulled her against his chest. This was what he thought of when he was at the gym swimming or lifting weights or out jogging, keeping himself in shape so he could toss her around like a ragdoll should the opportunity ever come—and, thank God, it had. Now the muscles he worked so hard on would fulfill the purpose he worked on them for.

“Whoa, Mulder...!” she yelped as he swung her up, throwing her arms around his neck. “I have to admit, I've never been literally swept off my feet before.”

He kissed her briefly before lifting his head to watch where he was going as he took them into her bedroom, turning sideways to get down the hall safely. He'd tripped over his own damn feet enough times to know to be extra-careful when carrying the woman he loved and hoped to make love to in the next few minutes. “Hopefully that won't be the only first for you tonight,” he husked, setting her on her feet next to her bed. He couldn't help but notice that the covers were neatly turned down, a half-dozen or so pillows piled at the head, and it made him smile. “I know I'm looking forward to plenty of them. Again.”

But as he reached for her, Scully stepped away with a sexy little smile. “Hang on a moment, let me set the mood,” she said, stepping around him and picking up a box of long fireplace matches. It was then that he noticed the abundance of candles; jar, stick, and a few wide fat ones on what looked like the same dessert plates they'd had their cannoli on. As she went around lighting them, he took the opportunity to toe off his Reeboks and remove his socks, stuffing them in the shoes and pushing them under the bed. 

Scully blew out the match and leaned it on one of the plates which held a pure white candle that wafted vanilla scent, the room now flickering with their light and nothing else other than the faint glow from the fire in the other room and single lamp that had been left on in the living room. She took the few steps to reach him and once again came within arms'-reach, but didn't make a move to touch him and he held back, waiting to see what she'd do. “Let me undress you?” she questioned softly, looking up at him with deep blue eyes. “I'd like to savor every moment of this night. Our first time went by far too fast.”

He felt his heart melt and could deny her nothing at that moment, no matter what she'd asked. “Whatever you want, Scully,” he said in an equally soft voice, smiling down at her, keeping his arms at his sides with an effort. “We have all night and I plan to enjoy every second, too.”

“I think we've waited long enough for this to take our time,” she agreed with an answering smile. “Who needs sleep?”

Their smiles faded as her hands slid up under his sweater and t-shirt to caress the flat planes of his stomach, then moved up to run through the hair in the middle of his chest, fingers tangling in it. Without being asked he sat on the edge of the bed, still holding her eyes, raising his arms as she lifted the garments up and over his head, tossing them past the foot of the bed. Before he brought his arms back down she had run her hands up and down his sides, which were usually ticklish, but now quivered with reaction that had nothing to do with tickling.

Her hands returned to his chest, splayed out and found his flat nipples, the tips quickly puckering at her touch and making him grow even harder and constrained in the tight jeans. He groaned low as lightning shot through him, fighting the urge to throw his head back, keeping his eyes open to watch her, bracing his arms back on the bed. Standing between his spread legs, she ran one hand up the flat planes of his chest to his neck, then cupped the side of his face almost the same as he'd done to her earlier. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, her other hand sliding down to stop just above the button of his jeans, and he groaned against her mouth.

When she moved back a little he said huskily, “I'm not sure how long I can control myself, Scully. Maybe being able to see a little more of you would help—say, make things even between us and remove your shirt.”

She smiled, one corner of her mouth quirking. “I could, or you could undress me the same way after I'm done with you.”

His breath nearly stopped. His mouth opened and closed, then he managed an almost breathless, “Oh-kay.”

Her smile grew into a grin. “Has it really been that long since you've been with a woman, Mulder? That I can make you speechless?”

“It's all you, Scully, all you,” he said, gazing deeply into her eyes to make sure she got his message. “No one else ever has or, I'm sure, ever will affect me like this. Probably because I've never loved anyone the way I love you—and how much I know you love me in return.”

Her face began to crumple and for a moment he thought she was going to cry, then she leaned down and kissed him deeply, both hands on the sides of his face. As much as he wanted to sweep her onto the bed with him, he kept his arms back because he knew that if he touched her, his control would be gone.

She finally broke the kiss, and when she moved back he saw that her eyelashes were suspiciously wet before she ducked her head and moved her hands to the waistband of his jeans. It warmed his heart but he didn't say anything, suspecting she'd rather her emotionalism wasn't mentioned now. Still, it did him good to know he could affect her like this, the way she affected him. 

He looked down as her small hands neatly and quickly unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans, his rock-hard cock sheathed in black cotton immediately popping out. He had no sooner breathed a sigh of relief from the release of constriction than her hands found him through the material and he forgot how to breathe. This time he did throw his head back with a groan as she caressed him, her hands exploring his length. 

“Mulder, stand up—I really want to get you out of these pants,” she said, and he realized that she'd let go of him and was tugging down the waistband of his jeans. It was the top or bottom blood problem again, he realized hazily as he gathered his legs under him to stand. And it certainly seemed like every last drop in his body was in just one place.

When he stood, she immediately pushed the jeans down, then removed his briefs a bit more slowly and carefully, pushing them both away with her foot when he stepped out of them. She moved back a bit and looked him up and down, which Mulder found yet another of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced. He'd never before had a lover just look at him like this, her eyes warm and approving—dare he think admiring?--standing there fully clothed with him naked before her. Last night had been a lot more frantic, with him almost tearing her clothes off before they tumbled into his bed still warm from his body heat.

Then she came back to him, running her hands up and down his sides, stretching up to kiss him. He obliged her, their bodies pressing together, his erection straining against the soft wool of her sweater over her belly. When they came up for air again he lifted his arms from his sides, where he'd kept them, and placed his hands deliberately on her shoulders. “My turn?”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

* * *

She couldn't take her eyes from him. The wide shoulders, lightly furred muscular chest that tapered down into lean hips, and a cock that he damn well knew how to use—as she knew oh-so-well from last night. He was well-endowed, but not so large that it was ridiculous like one of her previous almost-lovers. And all of this topped by a face that about stopped her heart when he looked at her with those dark intense eyes and deep, searching gaze like he was now. And that was only the outside; his amazing mind fascinated her as much as his body did.

Then she stopped thinking as he once again sat on the edge of the bed, totally unselfconscious, and reached under the hem of her oversized sweater. She had assumed he'd remove it first, but to her surprise she felt his fingers curling around the elastic waistband of her leggings, and looked down at him askance with one eyebrow raised.

“Patience is a virtue,” he murmured, watching what he was doing as he peeled the cloth down her legs, leaving her panties on and unseen under the long sweater. She had to put a hand on his shoulder for balance as she lifted each leg, and it was almost all she could do to let go of his warm skin. After removing the leggings he ran his hands back up the outside of her legs, fingers splayed and feeling the contours, cupping her ankle and calf, gently squeezing her thighs. When he reached the elastic of her panties he didn't stop, sliding his hands up inside them to the waistband and tugging them down to the tops of her legs from the inside, the backs of his hands rubbing against her hipbones. 

He paused then and gazed up at her, the intense look on his face unbearably erotic. “I can smell your arousal, Scully, it's the hottest thing I've ever experienced to know I'm doing that to you.”

“You do,” she murmured, forcefully restraining herself from shoving him back on the bed here and now. It was true, she could both smell and feel her excitement, hell she'd been wet since he'd walked in the door. “I'm not sure how much longer I can wait,” she added, almost amazed at how husky her own voice sounded. “You may find yourself ravaged before you even get my sweater off.”

“Guess I'd better pick up the pace then,” he said agreeably, moving his hands from her half-removed panties and lifting the hem of her sweater. “Arms up, Scully.” She did as he asked, and he swept the sweater over her head and then gasped. “Holy shit,” was all he said before he had his face buried between her breasts, arms around her waist pulling her between his legs. He turned his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, which made her gasp and grab his hair. “All this time and you weren't wearing a bra?!” he mumbled against her skin after letting the nipple go with a pop, kissing his way to the other one as his large warm hands splayed across her bare back. “God, I'm going to be thinking of this every day from now on. I can't believe I couldn't tell! I thought you were just wearing some little lacy thing.”

“That's why I picked that sweater,” she said breathlessly, running her hands through his soft hair. She gasped again as he found the other nipple with soft lips and warm tongue, hands moving to cup her bottom and pull her tighter against him. She felt swollen and on fire but empty, wanting and needing him like she never had anyone before. 

Instead of speaking, she moved back enough to break his grip on her, then stepped over to the bed beside him and, on hands and knees, crawled up on it and turned to sit almost in the middle, stretching her legs out before her and leaning back on her arms, palms flat on the bed. Then she said, “I'm still wearing underwear, Mulder, don't you want to do something about that?”

He gaped at her for a moment—she was getting to enjoy that—then stood and leaned over her, grasping her tiny black satin panties on both sides and tugging them down as she lifted herself slightly. They went flying and before she could even lower herself all the way back down, he was on his knees at the edge of the bed hovering over her with one hand between her legs, his long warm fingers finding her opening and one sliding gently inside. Looking up at him, she arched her back and moaned out loud, spreading her legs wider as he gently stroked in and out of her.

“Oh Jesus Scully, I wanted to take our time but I need to be in you, now,” he all but growled, removing his finger and bringing it to his mouth, where he licked her juices from it while holding her eyes with his. “I. Can't. Wait.”

“Neither can I,” she breathed, her heart in her throat from watching him, sliding down and reaching down to give him a caress as she laid flat on the bed, wringing a deep groan from him. Her legs were hanging off from the mid-calves down as they were sideways on the bed but it was a minor consideration.

As soon as she let go he lowered himself onto her, resting most of the weight of his upper body on his elbows. His forearms slid under her shoulders and his fingers curled around her trapezoid muscles on either side of her neck as she tangled her arms around his shoulders, fingers diving into his hair again as she pulled him down to kiss her. It wasn't until the blistering kiss ended and he moved back enough that they could see each other's faces that he slid into her, and she had to fight not to close her eyes as he filled her because watching his face watching her was so erotic. Their mingled cries rose together as their bodies moved with remembered and renewed passion, her legs flipping over his calves, and as he backed out to thrust again she couldn't control herself any more and threw her head back, eyes closing as she exhaled with a wordless moan and bucked against him. It was incredible, amazing, wondrous—he transported her to a wholly different realm of consciousness. She felt his mouth on her neck, licking and sucking, as he drove into her again, and again.

“Oh Scully look at me,” he breathed against her throat, licking and lip-biting to her shoulder, hands finding the back of her head and tangling in her hair, then leaning back as she lifted her face close to his. “I need to see you, watch you, as well as feel you.”

She gazed up into his clear hazel-green eyes, unknowingly gasping and moaning, beyond coherent thought as he made love to her, able only to answer his body's thrusts with her own. Never in her life except for the previous night had she felt so needed, wanted, cherished, all wildly aroused sexual woman as she did when he watched her like this as they made love. 

Suddenly he slowed and then stopped, pushed deep inside her and then relaxed on top of her, exhaling long and warm against her face. “I'm getting close way too soon,” he said huskily, sliding his arms out from beneath her one at a time and propping himself up on them above her, head hanging. His dark, already damp hair hung down as she brushed her fingers over it, then reached out to run her hands over his chest. He looked down at her, his face almost desperate in its intensity. “I don't want this over yet. I'm nowhere near done with you yet, Scully. Nowhere near if I can help it.”

She shivered, partly from his words and partly from the coolness of the room now that he wasn't covering her like a live blanket. He stroked in and out a few times, slow and gentle, but she could see that he was gritting his teeth trying to keep control—and she didn't want this to be over yet, either. Reaching up to cup his face, she murmured, “Let me on top, Mulder.” They were almost exactly recreating last night's positions if they finished up missionary, but she had no complaints regarding that.

He exhaled again then backed away, both of them groaning as he left her. He turned the long way on the bed, but instead of laying down he half-reclined against the stack of pillows at the head of the bed, shoving a few around until he was comfortable as she waited on hands and knees at his side. 

When he finally stopped moving, settling back, she queried “Comfy?” with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah,” he said, reaching for her as she swung her leg over his lean waist. “I want to make sure I can stay like this for a long time.”

Scully paused, feeling a surge of deep love for this incredible man and cupped his face, thumbs arching along his cheekbones as her fingers trailed along his slightly beard-scratchy jaw. “I love you more than I thought I'd ever love anyone, Mulder, so you're not alone there,” she said softly, gazing down into his deep eyes. He took her by the back of the neck with one hand and pulled her down for a long, deep, intense kiss, then slowly let her go so she was free to move.

She reached down and positioned him, then sank down on him while bracing her hands on his wide, flat chest. His hands curled around her waist as she leaned over and her mouth sank down onto his, muffling their cries and moans as he slid deep into her. Her breasts lightly brushed his chest as she moved, the soft hair there rubbing against the nipples, and she had risen and fallen no more than three times when she felt her orgasm rising and tore her mouth away from his to sit upright and impale herself fully on him as he drove up into her, which pushed her over the edge. She cried out helplessly, head thrown back, grinding herself down on him while leaning back with her hands on his upper thighs behind her. As the almost-overwhelming pulsing slowed she leaned forward again, panting, head spinning.

His hands on her shoulders brought her forward until she collapsed on his chest, face outward, feeling his warm breath on her neck as he gently stroked in and out of her limp body. “My god, that was the most incredible, erotic thing I have ever seen in my life, Scully, you are so gorgeous when you let go like that,” he whispered into her ear before circling the inner groove of it with his tongue. She shivered and moaned, and he wrapped his arms around her. “I can't hold out any more, so you need to hang on to me,” he said huskily, moving his hands down to grasp her hips firmly as he began to stroke in and out of her again, strong and powerful. 

Though still shaky, she managed to sit up enough that she could see his face, bracing her arms on the powerful muscles of his chest which flexed beneath her hands. The aroused, almost slack look on his face as he gazed up at her caused a jolt in her belly as she began to push back against him, then moved her hands and rubbed his nipples with both thumbs—she had noted how he reacted to that earlier.

“Oh my god--Scul-ly!” he yelled, body bucking beneath her, clearly startled, staring up at her with wide wild eyes, then they squeezed shut as his face contracted and he slammed up into her, every muscle in his body straining as he ground up against her, hands pulling her body tightly against him, with a long drawn-out groan. When he collapsed bonelessly beneath her a few moments later she relaxed onto him with a heaved exhalation, her heart pounding as much from watching him as from the activity of the last few wild moments. She lay the side of her face on his chest with his chin resting on the top of her head, arms over his shoulders with her hands spread on both sides in his hair above his ears. If it was possible, this had been even better than last night!

His arms wrapped around her shoulders and they lay like that for some time until their breathing approached normal. Then he gave her a light squeeze and kiss on top of her head, saying, “Your legs must be totally cramped by now.”

“No, I'm fine, I don't want to move,” she replied, “unless you need to.”

“God, no, I'm good,” he chuckled lightly, hands moving up and down her back to the curve of her ass and then back to her shoulders. “I'd never move again if I could help it.”

“Me either...” then a thought hit her and she raised her head enough to see his face. “Can you stay the night? I mean, you don't have to leave, do you?”

“Not unless you want me to,” he said easily, but she could see the worry lurking in his eyes. It was then that she realized that he would probably always have some concern regarding their relationship, and suspected that she'd be the one doing the reassuring in most cases. But in the grand scheme of things that went on between them it was a small concern.

“I don't think so since I just asked you to stay the night,” she said, bracing her forearms on his chest and stretching her legs back, which dislodged him from within her. They both groaned, then she said, “We can get up early if you need to go home to change in the morning.”

He grinned up at her, one hand toying with a strand of sweat-dampened auburn hair. “My suit bag is in the car. I didn't want to be presumptuous and bring it in when I got here, but I also wanted to be prepared in case I could stay.”

“Ever the Indian Scout, eh?” she grinned down at him, then reluctantly rolled off his hard body and snuggled against his side. “Good. The only problem now is, you have to get dressed to bring it in.”

He rolled over on his side facing her, one arm under her neck, their legs intertwining. Bending towards her, he kissed her forehead as he smoothed her hair back from her face. “The morning's time enough for that; I'm not getting dressed now. In fact, I have no plans to put anything on until I get out of the shower tomorrow morning.”

“Promise?” she half-teased, half-asked. 

“Only if you do too,” he grinned, reaching up to tweak her nose. “I won't be the only naked one around here, not when I much prefer the sight of you to me.”

“Oh, all right,” she pretended reluctance but was secretly pleased. “And in the meantime, we should probably work out how we're going to handle this change in our relationship when we're not at home.”

He rolled onto his back, theatrically throwing one arm over his face with an exaggerated groan. “Oh no, here we go with the relationship talk--”

“Don't you even start with me, Mulder,” she laughed, sitting up and grabbing a small green throw pillow from the pile behind them. Bopping him over the head with it, she added, “It's not like that and you know--”

He whopped her back with a larger pillow across her stomach, and the fight was on. Sometime later they stopped, laughing, sitting curled together on the floor among the scattered clothes tossed about earlier and the covers that had been dragged off the bed during their pillow-fight. Scully was glad that nothing had gotten broken nor had they knocked over any of the still-guttering candles, but even so she wouldn't have stopped or regretted it.

Cuddling her back against him with both arms around her waist, Mulder nuzzled her neck and said, “If you really want to have that talk I don't mind. In fact we probably should discuss what is and isn't appropriate in certain situations, especially when we go on out of town on cases.”

She relaxed against his chest, the back of her head resting against his collarbone, hands on his bony knees which were spread on either side of her. “You know, Mulder, I think we're intelligent enough adults to be able to figure it out as we go. Just keep in mind that I want this as much as you do, and let it go from there. For now, there's a couple of cannoli left and I can make us some herbal tea if you want to watch Letterman before we hit the sack.”

He turned her so she could see his grin, then leaned down and kissed her deeply. “Scully, I think this is the continuation of a beautiful friendship.”

Chuckling, she got to her feet and led him into the other room. They weren't in black and white, for once they weren't wearing their trenchcoats, and her apartment wasn't the tarmac of a Moroccan airport, but it would have to do—and very well at that.

 

finis


End file.
